<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>religion's in your lips, the altar is my hips by mssimmonsfitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065067">religion's in your lips, the altar is my hips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssimmonsfitz/pseuds/mssimmonsfitz'>mssimmonsfitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teeny-tiny dousy drabbles. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daisysous, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Shameless Smut?, Shower Sex, Smut, Sousy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, and Daniel has a thing for her dress, daisy has a thing for suspenders, dousy, idk?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssimmonsfitz/pseuds/mssimmonsfitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Daniel decide to...experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teeny-tiny dousy drabbles. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. religion's in your lips, the altar is my hips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really not good at notes, as I'm really not good at summaries, so: here we go. My FIRST smut fic.<br/>Of course it would be Dousy. I have a pattern. And I had to write something about the suspenders. Fucking Sousa. They haunt me in my sleep. lol Joking (or maybe--?) :)<br/>Again: MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>Some trigger warning just in case: there's a little bondage, it's light, but still there. Dirty talk, so much dirty talk (I wonder why). And he's commanding. So, if you don't like power plays...not for you? Idk.</p><p>I wanna remind you: English is not my native language, so you may find some (grammar) errors. I apologize for it.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy wasn't made for galas or events in general. Talking to people, explaining her job, was boring. She liked the action of her job. She liked fighting villains.</p>
<p>But regaining the government trust was essential to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.<br/>So, she dressed nicely, organized and hosted a gala, and put up with it.</p>
<p>She has never been used to wear dresses - especially after becoming Quake and getting used to wearing jeans or her suit - so she chose just a simple velvet black dress with a slit through her tight.<br/>And the looks she deciphers from her boyfriend across the room told her it was indeed a good choice.</p>
<p>He wanted to stay with her, but talking to every guest meant they had to separate, especially because - as the Director's right-hand - he had to follow Mack during his rounds.<br/>Which meant he spent the night following her with his - appreciative - gaze everywhere she went.</p>
<p>After a few rounds, talking to people about everything and nothing, she finally had the time to approach him. Alone.<br/>"I've noticed you staring at me all night, from across the ballroom, you know," she said, looking at him sitting on one of the few chairs left at the bar.<br/>"It's not my fault my girlfriend looked so good with her <em>tight</em> little dress," he said, looking at her, up and down.<br/>"Just good?"<br/>"Well, good, beautiful, gorgeous...ravishing. Very very ravishing," he whispered, getting close to her for the first time that evening.<br/>She shivered a little, at that, trying to hide it.<br/>“I can say the same thing for you. This suit?" she gestured at him "It looks a lot like your 1955 suit. Which was very hot, by the way."<br/>"You never said anything," he said, chuckling.<br/>"Did I have to? I thought my looks were enough. Especially at your cute ass."<br/>He blushed at that.<br/>"Oh, <em>now</em> you're blushing?" she said, smirking, trying to keep her game up. Seeing him blushing was satisfying. Especially when he was the one trying to get her to bed, <em>this time.</em></p>
<p>At that, he got up from the chair and got even closer to her, almost touching her chest, not caring about the people around them.<br/>"I wonder who will be the one blushing when we get back to our room and I strip you of that piece of fabric," he said, smirking while keeping his hand tight on her hip.<br/>"Last time I checked, Chief Sousa wouldn't accept this kind of behavior from one of his agents," she said, getting close to him, focusing her gaze on his lips "Especially in public."<br/>"Wouldn't he? I don't know," he said, looking away for a moment, pretending to think back at his old times, and then back at her.<br/>"Such a square," she said, caressing his chest, trying to provoke him more.<br/>"Maybe not in every...department..." he said, still caressing her hip and looking at her.<br/>"What if we get out of here and test that, <em>Chief Sousa</em>?" she said, composing herself, trying not the get any attention.<br/>"Good idea, <em>Agent Johnson</em>," he said, taking her hand to lead her across the room.</p>
<p>They spent some time saying goodbye to everyone, always together. Getting some weird looks from time to time, especially for May - she clearly knew - and Mack.<br/>They tried to hide their eagerness in their walk between the ballroom and the elevator, which was difficult, seeing Daniel couldn't keep his hand off her for a second. But they managed.</p>
<p>The ride on the elevator was another story.<br/>He grabbed her from behind as soon as the door closed, sinking one hand on her hip and one on her tight, just above the end of her gown's slit. He didn't move those hands as she wanted. It was his way of teasing her, again.<br/>Or maybe he didn't want to get busted by someone.</p>
<p>He started leaving sweet innocent kisses on her collarbone. Nothing messy, everything strictly studied and stoic, as he was all the time. So discreet it couldn't be noticed, in case someone decided to take the elevator. <em>So like Sousa.<br/></em>And the only thing she was able to do, at this point, was trying not to moan at every little kiss.</p>
<p>"Act cool. Don't want to get busted if someone comes in, don't you?" he whispered to her ear.<br/>"Sousa...I swear to God."<br/>"I can't wait to see how wet you are, sweetheart." he suddenly said, nipping at her ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>So much for cool.</em>
</p>
<p>At that, she snapped and turned around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. Hard. As he held on to her with hands tight on her hips - and pulled her even close, just to make her feel how bad he wanted her. How <em>bad s</em>he affected him.<br/>"I can't believe you're already that hard," she said, kissing his jaw.<br/>"I've been hard all night, I thought it was clear," he said, trying not to moan for her kisses and her attempt to grind against him. She chuckled at that.</p>
<p>The elevator arrived soon at their floor, and she dragged him through their room in no time, their impatience made them struggle even with opening their room door.<br/>As soon as they managed to enter their room, he pushed against the door, capturing her lips, kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Kissing, nipping, licking every single point that made her moan under his ministrations.<br/>"Sousa, wait," she said, managing to get his attention for a second.<br/>"What?"<br/>"We're still dressed, and I really want you to fuck me tonight so," she said, trying to take off his jacket - and noticing some interesting choice of accessories - "Suspenders...I see. Interesting choice. We could make good use of those."<br/>She started caressing his chest, trying to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>"Getting kinky, aren't you?"<br/>"Sometimes. But if you could tie me up to that bed, you know."<br/>"Are you sure you want to give me control?" he said, a soft look on his face. He knew she wasn't used to <em>not</em> being in control.<br/>She just nodded, watching him with a look that said “I trust you completely.”<br/>And he kissed her this time, pulling her close, letting her feel again how hard he was for her. How much he wanted her. He started unzipping her dress, kissing her collarbone from time to time, and letting the thin fabric on the ground, just to find her without a bra.</p>
<p>He looked at her face, then her breasts. So beautiful, so perfect.</p>
<p>"Oh, didn't I say I wasn't wearing any bra?" she asked him. Obviously knowing she hadn't said anything, on purpose.<br/>He didn't respond to her question, he just lowered his head and lightly licked her right nipple, without touching the other. That made her gasp with surprise. He pushed her against the door again, still sucking on her right nipple, harder now, while teasing the other one with one hand.</p>
<p>"Sousa, fuck. I-"<br/>He let go of both of her nipples and he just stared at her. Like he did in 1955 when he first saw her.<br/>"Sit on the bed, Agent."<br/>She did follow his orders. She walked towards the bed, sit on it, with her shoulders resting on the headboard, waiting for him to do something.</p>
<p>And he did, slowly, taking his time. He took one of his suspenders and jumped on the bed, fully dressed.<br/>"Hands up, Agent."<br/>She just obliged, already loving this game. Especially because he reminded her how bad she wanted to fuck him on his desk two seconds after meeting him in 1955.<br/>He carefully and gently tied her hands at her wrists. Then at the headboard.</p>
<p>"I hope it's okay, Dais," he said, looking at her, standing close next to her but without touching her, and shifting out of character for a second.<br/>"It is. Don't worry." she said, smiling for his concern, and then realized something "Why am I the only one naked, Daniel?" she teased.<br/>"It's <em>Chief Sousa</em>, to you," he said, looking at her, now from across the bed, starting to take off his shirt, and then his pants.</p>
<p>Slowly. Making her wish she wasn't tied, so she could reach out and touch him. His jaw, his chest, his shoulders, his cock.</p>
<p>Instead, she sat there, watching him and squirming. He looked so good, the defining muscles on his chest were more evident after he started training again. His chest hair, still so visible even under the dim light. Damn. He looked so fucking hot but still unreachable, and that made her even hornier.</p>
<p>With only his briefs on, he climbed up to the bed, silently thanking his prosthetic to not let him fall. And he approached her, careful at not touching her too much. Just looking at her, seeing her dilatated pupils, waiting for him to do <em>something.<br/>And he did. </em>He started leaving wet kisses to her jaw, her neck, breasts, nipples. Sucking again, biting her again. And making her twitch under him, as she tried to arch her back to feel his cock against her now-too-tight panties.</p>
<p>"Patience, sweetheart." that was all he said, while getting more and more close to the edge of her panties. Kissing the skin just above it, and then taking the fabric with his teeth and dragging it down. Hitting just the right spot above her clit, with his nose, but not enough to make her feel what she wanted. And she watched all of that, trying to speak, wanting to beg him to go faster but also not wanting to give him the satisfaction. So, she stayed silent, moaning and groaning when he got too close to her clit.</p>
<p>A whispered "Dan--" escaped her lips at some point, and she wished she hadn't said it. Because he stopped at that.<br/>She was so screwed. Literally.<br/>"Not Dan, sweetheart. And that's gonna make me go even slower. Who am I?"<br/>"Chief Sousa", she murmured.<br/>"Good girl. Now, open your legs for me, won't you? Let's see how wet you are."</p>
<p>And she did. She felt so exposed but she trusted him with her life, and she <em>asked </em>him to do this. She wanted it— She groaned as he lowered himself to her level, getting close to her pussy, just watching her reaction to his position "So fucking soaked. Have you been this soaked all night, while I was watching you, my love?” he looked up at her face. She was a mess, and he loved it.<br/>"What if I say yes?" she responded, smirking, and twisting her hips up again, just to get him closer.</p>
<p>He grunted at that, and got close to her "You smell so good. So good."<br/>She didn't even have time to take in his words, that he licked her folds. First gently. Then he put her legs on his shoulders, just to bring her closer, open her folds a bit more, and he licked her more, hard, sucking every bit of skin he could find. Without touching her clit yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>(He took the definition of "eating out" very seriously.)</em>
</p>
<p>And she lost it - like she wasn't a mess before.<br/>It felt so good, the way he was licking and sucking her. The way he worshipped her.<br/>"So fucking good. Yes ple-" was the only thing she managed to say between moans.<br/>"You taste so good, Dais," he said, as he thrust two fingers inside her, starting to fuck her, and finally - FINALLY - giving attention to her clit, licking it in circled motions. "I want you to taste yourself too," he said, removing his fingers from inside her, and bringing them closer to her mouth. And she did, she licked and sucked his fingers, savoring her own taste, watching him while doing that, and showing him he wanted to suck <em>his cock </em>instead.</p>
<p>He moaned, realizing they shared the same thought, and got close to her just to cup her cheeks and kiss her. Gently, sweetly, this time.</p>
<p>"What do you want Daisy?" he asked, still caressing her cheeks.<br/>"You."</p>
<p>And he wanted her too, so bad. He craved her, as he craved her touch. He wanted to <em>feel her.<br/></em>He aligned himself to her entrance and sunk into her with a slow but steady thrust, making her moan at the way he stretched her so perfectly. She didn't dare to look at him, it was all too much. Every touch, every breath felt like burning.</p>
<p>But he didn't move. He stayed there, watching her savoring that feeling. At that, her eyes snapped open, expecting some movement. <em>Something.<br/></em>But he didn't move, she did move her ass up a little, just to gain that little friction she expected to just <em>feel </em>something.<br/>"I want to feel you, Daisy, all of you. So I'm untying you now, if you let me.”<br/>She didn't say anything in response, just nodded, already plotting what to do next.</p>
<p>He didn't even have the time to throw away the suspender, that she rolled them over with one quake. Rolling them over placed her on top, feeling even <em>more </em>than before, and he filled her so perfectly, touching the right spot.<br/>"Dear God-- you feel so fucking perfect, Daniel." she said, looking at him, with her hands on his chest, feeling his curls under her knuckles. That made her shiver.<br/>"Then ride me, please."<br/>And she did. She rolled her hips, slowly at first, then more erratic once it all became too much, and she felt his cock pulse inside her.<br/><em>"</em>I want more, Daniel. I want to <em>hear </em>you.<em>"</em></p>
<p>He started saying sweet nothings to her, in-between kissing her neck, teasing her, leaving marks where no one could see them.<br/><em>It was all too much.</em></p>
<p>"Do you like riding my cock, sweetheart?" he said. Because he knew that what she wanted to hear.<br/><em>"More," </em>she said, as she kept rolling her hips, just moaning at every thrust and every dirty thing he whispered in her ear.<br/>"Harder, Daisy. Ooh—just fuck me" and he began pushing too, to meet her halfway, and that made her feel like she was getting closer and closer.<br/>"So close, Dan--"<br/>"Me too. So incredible, oh-" he said, then remember something "the reason why I chose these suspenders? They reminded me of that time I really wanted to take you in my office in Area 51. Like this. <em>On. my. fucking. desk.</em>” he said, spelling his last sentence slowly and carefully.<br/>It was the truth, he wanted from the first time he laid eyes on her. He wanted her so bad that day.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, that worked-- yes, I'm coming--yesssss" she said, in between moans, thrusting her hips one final time before coming.<br/>"Good girl, come for me, yes-- so gorgeous, I--," he murmured, as he thrust one more time, taking her left nipple on his mouth and sucking it to make her last more until he came right inside her.</p>
<p>They both fell on the mattress, panting. Her head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.<br/>"That was amazing, Dan.” she said, still trying to regain her breath.<br/>He chuckled.<br/>"It was incredible. We should do it more often," he said, looking at her, smiling like a fool.<br/>"Keep those suspenders, I like them." she said, kissing his neck "And also, I wanted to fuck you too in 1955." she added, before snuggling on his side, subtly asking for cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. flashback when you met me, your buzzcut and my hair bleached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if...Daisy's time in the healing pod brought back desires she tried to hide to herself?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!!!!<br/>I finally was able to make a chapter two of this without disrupting the canon scenes lol yay me!</p><p>I hope you like it! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was having one of those days. The bad ones.</p><p>First, the lady pretending to be Carter, then the man pretending to be god-knows-who.</p><p>He just wanted to relax, just sit for a moment in his office and think, while drinking scotch. Yes, at 10 am. In the morning. </p><p>But that's when he opened the door of his office that he noticed a blonde woman, sitting at his desk, poking through his restricted files like she owned the place.</p><p>And she was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" he said, in a rather upset tone.</p><p>"Who I am is on a need-to-know basis," she said, with the most careless tone she could put on.</p><p>"I need to know," he said, trying to get her attention to his name on the door. He was getting nervous. This day was only getting worse and he needed that fucking drink.</p><p>"Ah, no, you don't. Because I don't exist and we never met. Now, can you shut the door, please?" She said, talking like that office was hers. And she looked good. Powerful, even. And that made in even more nervous.</p><p>"Not to be rude, but it's been one of those days, so produce some credentials or I'm gonna put you in handcuffs." He said, walking closer to her.</p><p>"Here." She said, standing up from the chair, "I should inform you that's not my real name. My initials are "C", "I", and "A". Catch my drift?" </p><p>She was good. Even better than him, he could say.</p><p>"Subtle, but yeah, I get it. I'm also gonna call your bosses in Foggy Bottom and confirm it," he said, challenging her. Trying to prove to her who was in charge here. His base, his office.</p><p>"Oh, please do. I'm sure they would love to learn how two moles walked into this base on your watch. Let me guess. They rolled in with flawless ID cards, made a beeline for the scientists... for some routine questioning?" she said, handing him the phone, getting closer to him, shrugging like it was nothing. </p><p>Damn.</p><p>"How'd you know that?" he said, trying to not let her know she was right.</p><p>"CIA. We know all." she shrugged again, smiling and kept talking, looking at him, "Even about you, Mr. Sousa. How you were a scout for the 28th infantry till you took shrapnel at Bastogne, worked at Isodyne Energy, took down Hugh Jones and the Council of Nine. And those are just the investigations that I am cleared to talk about." </p><p>Damn. He didn't even know her real name, while she knew everything about his life. Every single detail she could find. He was impressed.</p><p>"Why are you really here?" He asked, ultimately "sitting at my desk, poking through my files, Miss?" </p><p>"Agent. And my real name is Daisy."</p><p>"Are you gonna give me more information <em> Agent </em>, or do I really have to put you in handcuffs and find out on my own? Because I don't really believe in the CIA stunt you pulled" he said, getting closer to her, challenging her.</p><p>"Just first-names bases, for now. And please, put me in handcuffs for as long as you want" she said, trying to repress a smile at the way his neck reddened.</p><p>"I-" that was the only thing he was able to say to her, after closing his eyes and pretending he hadn't heard that last part, about handcuffs "Anyway, want some scotch?" he said, walking towards a tiny table with a bottle and four glasses on top.</p><p>"You literally threatened me for 10 minutes and now you're asking me if I want scotch?" she said, looking at him in disbelief while trying to sit on his desk. She really hated those chairs. Or chairs in general.</p><p>"I'm tired to ask, I suppose you're here as a distraction from the moles who infiltrated my base. And yes, I'm confirming it, just so you know" he said, nonchalantly - still distracted with the glasses.</p><p>"I'm here to save your ass in case someone's trying to kill you, and believe me, they'll try. But...distraction? I don't know if I should be offended or-"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't want to offend you in any way, but...you're beautiful, and seeing you there, at my desk, sitting like <em> that </em>...damn," he said, turning around and walking closer to her, and handing her a glass.</p><p>She felt a spark when she took the glass and their fingers touched and she could see he felt it too, considering the way he was looking at her. He said nothing, just looked at her, sitting <em> on  </em>his desk, this time.</p><p>"Let's say I'll take it as a very...very weird compliment," she said, smirking at him.</p><p>"Mmh, it is," he said, looking at her with the most intense gaze while sipping from his glass.</p><p>They were getting closer and closer, and they both know it wasn't the alcohol. She was still there, sitting on his desk, and he was getting closer to the edge of his desk, right <em> where </em> she wanted him.</p><p>They didn't say anything for a while, just staring at each other, knowing what they wanted to do to one another without actually saying it.</p><p>They didn't realize who made the first move, but a little drop of scotch stayed there, on his lips, after he drank the last sip. And she <em> really  </em>wanted to lick it off. First thing she knew, she brought her thumb to his lips, took the little drop, and brought it back to her mouth to savor it, staring at him. That also brought a groan out of him, and that she didn't miss.</p><p>"What do you say we find a way to<em>  actually  </em>distract ourselves?" she said, looking at his lips.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" he said, tightening his grip on her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Their chest barely touching but sharing the <em> heat. </em></p><p>She wanted him. She wanted him so bad. So cupped his face and she kissed him, slowly, savoring the scotch still left on his tongue. He tasted so fucking good.</p><p>He didn't miss the way her hips moved against his crotch. It was too much, for now. He wanted to focus on something else. Her.</p><p>So he stepped away from her.</p><p>"I- Did I misunderstood this? Oh god- I -" she said, feeling a little ashamed for taking a step like that after years, with a stranger nonetheless. A legend, but still a stranger.</p><p>"No, I want it too - I just -" he said, getting closer again, trying to not let her jump off his desk just yet. He didn't know how to explain himself, the women he'd been with weren't...used to this, it felt different, but he really wanted to ask. "May I...taste you?" he murmured, looking at her with the sweetest stare, barely touching her tight, almost ashamed of asking a question like this to a lady he barely knew.</p><p>Like the heat pooling in her belly wasn't enough already. Like his stare wasn't making her wet. He wanted to eat her out and he asked her like he was asking to get some fucking pizza. </p><p>He would be the death of her, she was certain of it.</p><p>"Yes. But...sit on that chair."</p><p>"Wh- Why?" he asked, with the most innocent stare on his face. Goddamn.</p><p>"I want you to be comfortable-" she said, feeling the soft tone in her voice, "and besides, I want to have a nice view" she added, smirking at him. Trying to hide how <em> soft  </em>she felt for him. This was a good fuck, and they would never see each other again.</p><p>He noticed that look-- there wasn't pity in her eyes, just pure and utter concern. His heart skipped, but he ignored it.</p><p>He sat on the chair, facing her, while she was trying to fumble with her dress-skirt and her tights.</p><p>"I'm sorry- I still have to get used to these '50s dresses," she said, laughing.</p><p>"Here, let me help," he said, smiling at her while moving up her skirt.</p><p>She groaned when his calloused fingers touched her inner thigh to pull her skirt up. </p><p>He looked up at her again, asking for her consent. She simply nodded, unable to say anything more.</p><p>And so, he kissed and licked her left thigh, up to her-</p><p>"I don't know where you come from...Daisy, but this is a very interesting piece of clothing," he said, staring at her underwear, <em> breathing </em> where she wanted him. And she could feel him through the thin lace. Damn.</p><p>"<em> Oh - I-  </em>it's a thong," she managed to say, chuckling.</p><p>"Interesting," he murmured, before lifting her ass a bit to pull her thong down and leaving it somewhere on the other chair.</p><p>He kept looking at her, while spreading her legs again, to give her a proper look. And she liked it, feeling that vulnerable - yet safe - under his gaze. For the first time in a while, she liked it. <em> She craved that feeling. </em></p><p>He looked at her, naked, legs spread on his desk. Like he wanted to impress this image in his brain.</p><p>"Taking a good look, Mr. Sousa?" she said, smirking but waiting for him to make a move.</p><p>"I don't want to forget this," he said, his mouth getting closer to her core again. And he kissed gently, right under her clit, without giving her any sort of friction. Nothing. "You're so fucking wet," he said, before starting to lick her clit and nip every bit of skin he could find, making her moan "so fucking better than scotch."</p><p>He kept talking while licking her, and while watching her reaction.</p><p>The more she moaned, the more he intensified his touch, his kisses, the way he sucked her on her clit, <em> his dirty words.  </em>It was intoxicating. It was too much.</p><p>"Look at me," he said.</p><p>She wasn't sure she heard him right, so she kept her eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't.</p><p>"Look at me, Daisy," he repeated. </p><p>Now she was sure she heard it, so she tried to open her eyes, to find his messy black curls between her legs. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen.</p><p>"Please- I want--"</p><p>"What do you want?" he said.</p><p>"Your fingers-- inside- me" she tried to say, while he was still giving gentler licks to her clit, making her difficult for her to even think about what to say.</p><p>"Lick them for me, will you?" he said, holding up two of his fingers, looking at her with dilatated pupils.</p><p>And she did, she licked - sucked - his fingers, while holding his gaze, seeing the way he suppressed a groan.</p><p>He got up, this time, finally touching her still-covered-breasts again, slowly pushing his two fingers inside her, starting to move them in a steadier rhythm, while kissing - no, <em> sucking  </em>- a pulse point on her neck.</p><p>He kept moving, again and again, touching her clit with his thumb from time to time, bringing her even closer to orgasm. The way his fingers curled inside her, hitting <em> that spot.  </em>It was too good, too fucking good.</p><p>"Yes, right ther-- I'm almost there- I-" she said, pulling his hair, trying to bring back his attention to her face.</p><p>He tried to go faster, maybe even messier, but it was enough for her. It was too much for her. </p><p>"Come for me," he said in a rough tone while giving her more, circling her clit "come on my fingers, just like that."</p><p>"<em> Oh </em> -- yes, fucking--god." So she came, harder than she thought. </p><p> </p><p>She really needed a few moments to catch her breath. So they stayed entangled, her on the desk with her chin on his shoulders, and him with his fingers still inside her, trying to have a moment to collect his thoughts.</p><p>Until he gently pulled his fingers out of her, brought them to his mouth, and licked them clean.</p><p>The bastard didn't even think to use a napkin. He had to make her horny again. </p><p>He pulled away from her, trying to readjust in his pants. A move, and a bulge, she <em> clearly  </em>didn't miss.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going? And with that.. nonetheless?" she said, smirking and staring at his pants.</p><p>"I thought-" he started to say, unimpressed, pretending he was the most innocent person in the room.</p><p>"You thought I was satisfied? Believe me, I am, but I want more," she said, reaching for his arm and pulling him close again.</p><p>She started unbuckling his belt, occasionally teasing him with her hand but careful not to touch him too much. </p><p>"I've never done... this," he said</p><p>"What? Spending quality time with a girl you just met or fucking her on your desk?"</p><p>"Let's say both" he chuckled.</p><p>"Then this will be your first time" she smiled "Are you comfortable standing up? I don't want to be disrespectful but I don't want you to feel weird, or in pain or uncom-" she added before he stopped her ranting with a hungry kiss.</p><p>"I'm okay. And thank you...for your concern. It means a lot," he said, smiling at her fondly "wait-- what about protections?" he asked, ashamed he almost forgot it. </p><p>"I haven't slept with someone for...years, but besides that, I'm covered" she smiled shyly.</p><p>"I-- it's my first time in a while either, and I get tested every month for everything..because of missions, you know." he fumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it. Me too" she smiled fondly at him. Realizing he was her first time after years, and she felt - strangely - comfortable with it. Even...<em> happier </em>?</p><p>She started fumbling with his pants - trying to forget <em> that </em>  feeling - until she was finally able to push them down, revealing his briefs. His prosthetic barely visible, but she looked at him to make sure he felt comfortable with this. He responded to it with just a nod, so she pulled his briefs down. Finally -  <em> finally -  </em>releasing his cock. </p><p>He was hard.<em>  For her, only for her. </em></p><p>She tentatively touched the base, then started to slide her hand up and down his length, making him moan with just one touch. </p><p>Until he stopped her "I don't need this-- I need you" he whispered, touching her arm to stop her. She understood and let go of his cock, putting his hands on her waist just to help her settle on the desk.</p><p>He aligned himself to her entrance and sunk into her, slowly, because he wanted to feel her. All of her. He touched one breast through her dress, teasing her right nipple through the rough fabric while kissing, and licking her neck again. A muffled moan escaped her mouth, as he kept sliding in and out of her in frantic motions, hitting the perfect spot.</p><p>"So good, so incredible," he said, between kisses. </p><p>He managed to pull one of her legs up on the desk, to give her balance while he fucked her. That changed the angle for her, hitting a deeper spot, making her toes curl in her heels.</p><p>"Look at us," she said, watching between her legs, seeing how their bodies were joining. It was too much for him too. </p><p>He was fucking a woman on his desk for the first time and he was watching himself doing it. </p><p>"Daisy, I'm-" he said, in between moans, thrusting into her, faster and faster,</p><p>She was almost there, too. He could feel it by the way her walls clenched around him. She was so tight. </p><p>"I'm almost there-- too--OH FUCK" she said, watching the way he was fucking her.</p><p>He kept pushing and pushing and she was losing it. She managed to roll her hips, just to meet him halfway, and that worked.</p><p>"Yes, fuck me too--such a good girl," he said, in between moans.</p><p>Their moans and groans and muffled screams filled the room. And the way he was calling her a good girl brought her closer and closer -- <em> Too much. </em></p><p>"Oh my--fucking GOD" she screamed, feeling her walls clenching around him for the last time.</p><p>He came inside her with one last thrust, while trying to kiss her mouth to muffle his moans. </p><p>"Fuckkk-yess- good boy" she chuckled against his neck. They stood there for god-knows-how-many-minutes, just catching their breaths and chuckling from time to time.</p><p>He helped her get up from the desk, before sitting on the chair again, pulling her on his lap. </p><p>"I must say, that was a nice distraction" she was the first to speak, smiling like a fool.</p><p>"It really was. So gorgeous," he said before he cupped her cheeks and kissed her sweetly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, being in a future-healing pod wasn't like sleeping. So, it couldn't be a dream, it was supposed to be the meds, or the trauma, or whatever.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's what Daisy thought when she woke up inside the healing pod. Panting. And with that-kind-of-heat between her legs she couldn't take her of right at the moment, because: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1) they were trapped in the middle of a time-storm, which made her question exactly how she had the time to dream about this,and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 2) the man she dreamed of was unreachable. Especially now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She liked him. She really did. And she was so screwed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was gonna be the death of her by the time this time-storm stopped, she was certain of it. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! Hope you like this, and I hope it wasn't too weird with the og timeline/scenes! 😊 Anyway, I added this fic to my dousy series and for now it's a double chapter "story" - it could turn to three, who knows.</p><p>Anyway, as always, I'll update the series with some drabbles whenever I feel like it.</p><p>You can find me on twitter as @mssimmonsfitz and on tumblr here: https://msalyasimmonsfitz.tumblr.com ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. so, baby, come try me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When they moved in together, they made a pact: if they were both in town, Friday night was their night. No mission, no SHIELD. Just dinner, alone, in their house or a random restaurant enjoying each other company. Ending up in their bed, eventually, at the end of the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaand I'm back!<br/>This time, with a different kind of fic, I must say it was...slightly difficult to write this, for obvious reasons. But my lovely @preciousdobrev requested it, so- 😇</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seeing each other in-between missions was difficult, mostly because being on the same team as Commander and Second in command meant alternating shifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they moved in together, they made a pact: if they were both in town, Friday night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their night. No mission, no SHIELD. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just dinner, alone, in their house or a random restaurant enjoying each other company. Ending up in their bed, eventually, at the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the best part was spending the next day together, whether it was in bed all day or chilling at home. <br/>
</span>
  <span>After a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> Friday at work, they decided to stay home, watch a movie, eat pizza and fries, cuddle. Of course, the cuddles led to sex, which led to a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense,</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Technically, he was 102 years old but definitely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tireless.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy woke up earlier than him that morning, god knows why, and decided to take a shower to clear her head, seeing she was still tired from her last mission (and the previous night).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to go to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water before hitting up the shower. She put his white t-shirt on - which covered her legs a bit, seeing how tiny she was in comparison to him - and carefully made her way through the pile of clothes on the floor, trying not to fall and wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poured herself a glass of water while leaning on the kitchen sink, thinking about what to do that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really needed that shower, but she really wanted him again, she couldn't get enough of him, his kisses, his touches, the way he worshipped her. And then it hit her. It was 7:30 am, which meant he would wake up at any moment now - again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tireless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, why not get them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>?<br/>
</span>
  <span>She would be the death of him, and she knew he would make her pay for that... but was it really that bad? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He didn't want a bathtub, he always felt uncomfortable using it, and it was easier to have a quick shower in the morning, with or without the prosthetic- so they decided to buy a shower, at one condition: he had to let her put a bench in it, so he could at least sit when he didn't feel like standing up. He agreed with that, so she decided to make people build that, directly attached to the marbled wall, with the same color pattern as the shower.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed up the stairs again, went to their bathroom, and turned up the shower just to get the water to warm up, then she came back to their bedroom just to leave him a note, careful not to wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>In the shower </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>x</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(with a little drawing of daisy as her signature.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She placed it on her pillow and sneaked into the bathroom again, knowing he would follow her soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she stepped into the bathroom, she took off her panties and left them on the floor to let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch her drift</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she decided to keep the t-shirt on because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be seen – </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/>
</span>
  <span>So she stepped in the shower, the warm water instantly hitting her from above, soaking her (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>) shirt. She closed the door, sat on the bench waiting for him. Doing nothing, just letting the water hit her slightly –– but then realized that, if she wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had to put on a good show, and she was good at that. And he knew that very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened up her legs a little, putting her feet up to the bench and letting her right hand fall between her legs. She slid a finger through her folds, teasing herself.  <br/>
</span>
  <span>First, she started to touch herself slightly, just to get some friction while waiting for him, but she soon kept up a peace, stroking her clit, thinking about him and what would happen soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he would see her (and crave her.)</span><br/>
<span>And he did, he arrived soon after, confused about what was actually happening.<br/>
</span>
  <span>As soon as he found her panties on the floor, he understood. At least he thought he had (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn't.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he took off his briefs, but not his prosthetic, knowing what would have happened in a moment. And thanking Simmons for the waterproof leg. </span>
  <span>He opened the shower door –– and he found something he didn't expect to find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting on his bench, with his soaked shirt on and her nipples visible through it, with open legs, touching herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip trying not to moan at the show she was putting on.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He was so screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daniel-" she barely moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew she was thinking about him while circling her clit. Dear God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slow down-" he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened up her eyes, clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised by his presence, standing by the closed shower door now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted that. She fucking wanted him to watch her. She didn't say anything, though, just slowed down her motions, while watching him in the eyes and barely hiding a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was bursting, and she really wanted to come and the only thing he would say was "slow down"?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to change strategy, so she stopped circling her clit and moved her fingers to her folds, barely touching herself at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the water vibrations filling up her power's senses, she could feel his heartbeat getting faster. So she pushed two fingers inside her and started fucking herself while </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His throat was dry. He didn't even have the strength to gulp at this point. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think of it as if it was me. Stretching you out so well, so deep," he managed to say, with a rough tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned, louder this time, and she kept a faster pace, watching him watching her. She felt so close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So. fucking. close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he kept saying things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just to get her closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know you're close, fuck yourself," he whispered again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe </span>
  </em>
  <span>was one of the many words she hated before but felt so filthy in so many ways when he said it. Which made her burst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned again, still fucking herself, harder now. Looking between him and his cock, and the way both his face and his cock twitched at her motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt amazing. She came with a final, deep, thrust, riding her fingers and moaning his name again and again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her sore legs fall off the bench, panting, looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was wrecked. He couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you look at that..." he said, trying to regain some...composure and stepping closer to the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" she said, with a fake innocent tone, still sitting on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You, wearing my shirt. Like that," he said, pointing at her "and touching yourself, like that. You little minx."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice show?" she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very...entertaining," he said, smiling down at her like a fool, bringing his right hand to her lips, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was smiling, pretending he could handle it (</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but she knew he was bursting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see that," she said, kissing his thumb on her lips while looking at his throbbing cock, already licking her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah–– no. I have other ideas in mind" he said, chuckling, stopping her from even touching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" she said, a little disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get up, sweetheart," he said, pretending to be calm.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did, and he took that opportunity to grab her hips and pull her closer, to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>how addicting she was. Letting his cock brush her thigh, close to her clit enough to make her wet again but not enough to let her gain some friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two people could play this game, and he wasn't up for losing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he teased her, running his tongue across her bottom lip, while moving her even closer - if it was possible - feeling her nipples against his chest, through his shirt. She parted her lips and kissed him this time, hard, lightly pulling his – now wet – curls at the back of his neck, making him moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back from the kiss to look at her, really look at her. Her blonde wet messy curls, her dilated pupils, her swollen wet lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she was beautiful. A goddess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back, taking a good look at her –– "Loose that, please" he said, pointing at his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did. She slowly took his shirt off, looking at him and the way he was gazing at her breasts. He stepped closer to her again and aligned himself to her right nipple and sucked it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh –– fuck" she groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, he sucked harder, while looking at her and cupping the other breast in his hand, pinching the other nipple too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released her breasts after a good amount of teasing and moans just to look at her again –– she was losing it, and he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Turn around," he said, keeping his hands on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we doing exactly?" she said, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed her gently, flushing his chest on her back and nipping her shoulder, trying to make her walk towards the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His curls felt so good against her back, and that was more than enough to make her feel a heat between her legs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Up, up," he said, gently slapping her left butt cheek to make her lift her knee up on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you just-?" she asked, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did. Too much?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I kinda liked it," she said, thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the hell did she get so turned on by this kind of stuff? She'll never know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her left leg up to the bench, giving a nice show of her ass again, which he didn't mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, my idea was–" he started saying, getting closer to her and sliding his hand up and down her ass and then through her folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh–– I already like whatever you're proposing" she interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good" he whispered to her ear, pushing one finger inside her, starting to tease her "Fuck, you're soaked, Dais–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Must be the water," she whispered, trying not to moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the water," he said, biting her earlobe, pulling his finger out of her and then into his mouth, tasting her, "and you always taste so good." He loved it. And he knew she loved it too, so he turned her face back to him to kiss her, and let her taste herself on his tongue while he aligned himself to her entrance, teasing her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even give her the time to complain about the tease, that he sunk into her with one hard thrust, making her moan, as he started to slide in and out of her, keeping his pace while hitting a spot that made her see </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder––" she moaned again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that, he had an idea and stopped moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought a hand to her chin to make her turn to him – she was mad "I said harder, I didn't say you had to stop. Fuck – Sousa–" she said, looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I'm gonna stand still and I want you to ride my cock. Find your pace and ride me, will you?" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, she kissed him first, showing him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, she would definitely do that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without any complaints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she moved her right leg up to the bench, thankful she even decided to build it in the first place – and very thankful because he was keeping her up with a tight grip on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put both hands on the wall, one gripping on the shower storage, to try to get some balance, and she started rolling her hips, feeling him thrust into her. He gently pushed her back to him so that his chest was fully flushed on her back. Changing the angle allowed him to hit another – deeper – spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay there, babe?" he whispered to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck– that's so goo––good," she said, almost moaning, still moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking him in, deeper and deeper. The water falling from above, hitting her nipples and teasing her. So. fucking. good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Leaving your panties on the floor, touching yourself with my shirt on...you wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?" he said, in a gruff tone, knowing his words affected her even better than his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah–– yesss –– that's wha–– yes" she said, in-between moans, moving one hand to his neck now, pulling him closer, moving her hips even harder now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at you, my pretty flower, riding my cock so fucking well," he said, while he started pushing too, to give her even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>trying to find a way to touch her clit somehow. He did manage to touch her, pushing his thumb on her swollen nub, sending shivers down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was everywhere. His mouth on her shoulder, licking, kissing, biting, his hand on her hips keeping her steady, his thumb on her clit, his cock inside her, stretching her perfectly, hitting a point she never thought was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was losing it. She was so close––</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, I'm––" he moaned, thrusting into her, feeling her walls clenching, making him come inside her with one thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flower.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck him and his pet names.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit––me too––I'm–– So fucking good–– Daniel" she almost screamed, feeling her walls clenching around him before coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were left both panting, the water still flowing over them, his cock still inside her, his mouth kissing and sucking her neck, leaving a mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so incredible, Dais––" he whispered in her ear, slapping her butt once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am, but I'm pretty sure you did most of the work this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhm, I have a muse," he said kissing her neck again, sliding out of her, making her whimper at the loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she pretty?" she said, while he helped her stand up and turn around to him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like a flower," he said, hugging her, nuzzling her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dork."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. but I do bad things with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel has some...new ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK! </p><p>Now, this is a little different, I tried to do something, and it's a little bit too much, and I'm not sure I like it but –– I hope you do? :) </p><p>Warning: a little dom!Sousa, so, if you don't like this kind of things...not for you. </p><p>Have fun! ❤️</p><p>(I wanna remind you: English is not my native language, so you may find some (grammar) errors. I apologize for it.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em>"Maybe we should experiment more, have sex differently, try new things," she said, laying on Daniel's chest and looking at him after having a chill night at home that ended with having fun on their bed, as always.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Where is this coming from? You seemed okay 2 minutes ago when you––" he said, looking down to her with a frown, blushing a little.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I was, I am, and I love every moment of it, Daniel, but maybe we can spice things up. I saw the way you were looking at me in the Quake suit. You're not so innocent either," she said, smirking.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I didn't–" he said, as she shot him a look "Okay, maybe I did think about...dirty things. But the mission ––" he muttered, blushing.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"You're adorable," she said, kissing his jaw.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I know I am." he said, smiling and watching her roll her eyes at that statement, "Let me think about it."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And there he was, the night after, sitting at a table - with complete strangers – at a stupid “Coulson Academy” event – with her hand on his leg, stroking his tight.</p><p class="p2">It had to be a joke.</p><p class="p2">So much for spicy. She was driving him mad. </p><p class="p2">"So, Chief Sousa, how are you finding the teaching career so far?" one of the old ladies asked him.</p><p class="p2">"Yes, <em>Chief Sousa, </em>how is it?" Daisy said, remarking on his title, smiling at him like she wasn't doing anything wrong.</p><p class="p2">"It's–– it's a challenge. Kids, these days are so...eager," he said, biting back a moan and trying not to give away what was happening while shooting a look at her. She remained unbothered and kept touching him, closer to his crotch now. He couldn't handle it –– "Pardon me, I need to talk to my girlfriend for a moment. Daisy?" he said, standing up from his chair and extending a hand to her. </p><p class="p2">She took his hand and excused herself to the guests, following her boyfriend outside the gala room to one of the supply closets on the hallway, with Daniel keeping a tight grip on her hip. </p><p class="p2">She knew she was getting what she wanted.</p><p class="p2">Once they closed the closet's door, he gently pushed her against the nearest wall. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.</p><p class="p2">"I should ask you the same question," he whispered, almost touching her lips with his. </p><p class="p2">"I'm not doing anything, <em>Chief,</em>" she said innocently, unbuttoning the first button of his white shirt.</p><p class="p2">"Aren't you? So you didn't tease me under the table for half an hour, knowing I would probably draw you here and fuck you against this wall?" he breathed, pulling her blue dress higher and drawing his hands up her leg to touch her butt.</p><p class="p2">"That's not very square, Chief." she mocked him.</p><p class="p2">"You know, I don't have to be a square all the time, especially with you half-naked in my arms," he teased. </p><p class="p2">"Before you get where you're going, you should know I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered.</p><p class="p2">At that, he groaned and started to <em>tease her</em>, running the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip or sucking it<em>, </em>moving his hands up and down her butt, pulling her closer, making her feel how hard he was for her. How much he wanted to take her right there.</p><p class="p2">"Fuck––" she breathed, resting her head against the wall.</p><p class="p2">"That's what you wanted, didn't you? Spicing things up? I like the idea, especially when you say 'fuck' like that," he whispered against her lips.</p><p class="p2">"Take me home, Daniel," she said, grinding against his crotch, trying to get some friction.</p><p class="p2">"Of course, <em>babe</em>," he said, releasing her, and helping her stand. </p><p class="p2">Shit, that pet name again. </p><p class="p2">She hated it. But she loved it so much, especially when he used it while he was fucking her.</p><p class="p2">They went back to their table, with a little difficulty, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but my boyfriend doesn't feel so well... we should probably go home," she said to the people at their table, patting on his chest while he held her close. Like he did in that bar in the '70s. Thinking about sent shivers down her spine. </p><p class="p2">They made their way out of the building in less than ten minutes, after saying their goodbyes.</p><p class="p2">The ride home was a challenge. He drove while holding her hand and sweetly kissing her knuckles from time to time. While she was practically squirming beside him, and silently praying he would go faster. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">They barely made it to their apartment still dressed – she unbuttoned his shirt as he worked on her zip on the elevator, not caring about someone busting them.</p><p class="p2">He gently pushed her from behind towards their front door, hoping she would have the keys to open it, as he was too focused on nipping her shoulder to think about where he put it.</p><p class="p2">As they managed to get into their apartment, he started sucking on a pulse point on her neck, pushing her from behind towards their bedroom, letting her arch her back to tease herself with his still-clothed crotch. </p><p class="p2">He unzipped her dress, letting it fall on the ground, leaving her completely naked in the middle of their bedroom.</p><p class="p2">"I'm naked, and you are, still, dressed...this doesn't work," she grunted while arching her back again, to feel him against her back, while he was leaving a nasty hickey on her neck. She felt like she was exploding, she was already wet, and he hadn't even touched her properly yet –– "I need–"</p><p class="p2">"What you need is patience, sweetheart," he said, now gently kissing the red mark.</p><p class="p2">"Fuck patient, you know what I want–" she blurted out, turning around to face him and quaking the buttons of his white shirt open "I'll re-attach them, I promise."</p><p class="p2">"What's with you using your powers for stuff like this?" he whispered, getting closer to her, gripping her hip with one hand, touching her bottom lip with his thumb.</p><p class="p2">"Oh, shut up, you love it when I use them like this," she groaned.</p><p class="p2">"I <em>really</em> do," he said before crashing his lips against hers, letting his free hand dancing between her legs.</p><p class="p2">"Sousa, please –" she moaned, in-between kisses, trying to move her hips to reach his hand. </p><p class="p2">"Sit on the bed, Daisy."</p><p class="p2">She unwillingly distanced herself from him and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him removing his shoes and the rest of his suit while getting closer to her until he was standing in front of her, only in his briefs. </p><p class="p2">She took a chance to dig her fingers into his hips, pulling him close, kissing his V line, and then the strap of skin above his briefs line sensing his heartbeat getting higher and his breath getting heavier, knowing he would fall for it. <em>(He didn't.)</em></p><p class="p2">"Ah, nope. Not tonight. Tonight is all about you," he said, gently pulling her hair to lock eyes with her.</p><p class="p2">"That," she said, touching him through his underwear, "is all about me too, you know." </p><p class="p2">"Not tonight," he said, roughly, biting back a moan. He really wanted her, but not tonight and not like that. "Come here," he said, taking her hand guiding her where he wanted. </p><p class="p2">They sat on the bed, with his back against the headboard, holding her hips tight and her straddling him. "That's all?" she chuckled while digging her fingers into his chest and moving her hips to find the right angle without him noticing.</p><p class="p2">"As I said, a little patience?" he groaned as he felt her grinding against his cock, trying to touch her clit "Daisy...stop," he grunted, gently slapping her butt to get her attention.</p><p class="p2">"Fuck–– that was...nice?" she moaned.</p><p class="p2">"I'll remember that." he chuckled, "Come closer, arch your back and open your legs for me. I wanna see you, sweetheart."</p><p class="p2">She moved her hips on his hipbone and planted her hands on the mattress to gain some balance while he was holding her steady.</p><p class="p2">"What are you––?" she whispered.</p><p class="p2">"I want you to quake your clit for me, babe," he said, gripping stronger on her hips, </p><p class="p2">"Seriously?" she whispered, watching him carefully, to see if he was joking or not. He wasn't.</p><p class="p2">"Only if you want to," he continued, "I know you do it from time to time. I'd like to watch you if you let me," he whispered, smirking.</p><p class="p2">"Oh–– fuck" she groaned, bringing two fingers to her clit, quaking gently.</p><p class="p2">It was so good. </p><p class="p2">She loved to do it when she was alone in the shower, but with him watching her, knowing that he knew about it this whole time? </p><p class="p2">It sent shivers down her spine as she started moaning his name incoherently, focusing on the way he was watching her and on the vibrations on her clit. Sensing she was getting closer and closer, as he watched her getting off, leaving her wetness down his chest.</p><p class="p2">It was fucking glorious.</p><p class="p2">"Stop touching your clit,” he blurted out.</p><p class="p2">"What? Fuck–– I'm almost there," she cried out, intensifying the quakes.</p><p class="p2">"Wait, slow down, stop," he grunted, letting one of his hands falling to her butt and gently slapping her again, to get her attention.</p><p class="p2">"What the fuck, Sousa?" she retorted, not for the slap but the interruption, digging her nails into his chest.</p><p class="p2">"Just doing my job," he chuckled, getting away from the headboard and bringing his chest closer to her, grabbing her butt again to bring her closer, "What's with you and not following orders?" he asked, nipping her earlobe while she was leaving marks on his back.</p><p class="p2">"I outrank you," she moaned as he slipped one hand between her legs and through her folds.</p><p class="p2">"Not tonight, no. Such a bad girl you are..." he said, before licking the hickey he left on her neck, testing her patience.</p><p class="p2">"Are you gonna do anything about it?" she teased, trying to get him to do what she wanted.</p><p class="p2">"Have you ever put two fingers inside you and quaked?" he whispered to her ear, still teasing her folds.</p><p class="p2">"Yes, one time––fuck" she moaned, as she felt his hand where she wanted it.</p><p class="p2">"How was it?"</p><p class="p2">"I–– so–– amazing."</p><p class="p2">"Yeah? Why don't you do it for me, babe?" he teased, releasing her so she could return to her position.</p><p class="p2">She didn't say anything as she slowly got on her knees, straddling him again, opening her legs so he could see the way she touched herself. She brought two fingers to his mouth, silently asking him to get them wet for her. </p><p class="p2">He did; he licked them and sucked them, watching her swear under her breath and making her understand he couldn't wait to do it again, in another way. </p><p class="p2">She slowly brought them to her abdomen again, letting them fall between her folds and thrusting them inside, while holding on to his chest again with one hand, and started quaking, slightly at first.</p><p class="p2">"Fuck–– it's so good," she cried out, as she increased the vibrations.</p><p class="p2">"You look so beautiful like this –– gorgeous," he whispered as he watched her, "now move them for me, fuck yourself, ride those fingers––just like that," he repeated over and over again, tightening his grip on her hips.</p><p class="p2">"Oh–– oh my god, Sousa –– I need ––" she choked. </p><p class="p2">He didn't even ask her what she needed. He just got closer to her and started sucking hard on her right nipple while circling her clit with his thumb, making her shake under his touch. </p><p class="p2">"You're touching that spot, aren't you? The one that makes you beg?" he chuckled, leaving her nipple with a soft 'pop' but keeping a pace on her clit.</p><p class="p2">"I don't fucking beg –– Dan ––" she moaned, too distracted by her pleasure.</p><p class="p2">"Sure you don't. Now hit that spot like you were riding my cock, baby, and quake it" he whispered, watching her, letting his other hand wander on her butt, opening her up to make her reach a deeper spot and to brush his finger against her sensitive hole, making her cry out again.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>She couldn't take it. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>He was everywhere. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>She could feel him everywhere. </em>
</p><p class="p2">It was too good, too fucking good, "I'm so close–– oh, yes, fuck" she moaned, rocking her hips erratically, increasing the vibrations again, feeling herself going tense and her walls pulsing against her fingers.</p><p class="p2">He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, his eyes dark and filled with want, "Oh fuck, just like that, come for me, Daisy –– just like this. Such a good good girl, my gorgeous flower," he repeated roughly over and over again, touching her until he felt her coming.</p><p class="p2">After she stopped shaking, he looked at her. </p><p class="p2">She was blushing.</p><p class="p2">A sheen of sweat coated her body. Her fingers still inside her.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>She was a beautiful mess.</em>
</p><p class="p2">"That was –– uh, fuck, I didn't expect it to be that hot<em>,</em>" she said, smirking but still blushing a little.</p><p class="p2">"Are you too tired? We can stop if you want," he asked her, caressing her cheek, brushing their lips together.</p><p class="p2">"No, I want you."</p><p class="p2">"That's not what I had in mind."</p><p class="p2">She gave him a questioning look. She had no idea what was coming for her.</p><p class="p2">He brought her closer, still keeping his hand on her butt, brushing their lips together, "I want you to take your fingers out and then brush them against your neck, your chest, your nipples, and then bring them back to your mouth and taste yourself for me," he said, biting back a moan.</p><p class="p2">And she did, without asking any questions. She let her fingers wander on her body while she started grinding against his cock, wanting to feel him against her folds.</p><p class="p2">"That's so fucking hot––" he groaned, "you taste good, don't you Daisy?" he asked her, leaning to lick her wetness off her neck "keep moving like that until you get nice and wet again."</p><p class="p2">"Oh –– my fucking ––" she choked, feeling heat pooling between her legs again as she moved her clit against his cock.</p><p class="p2">His mouth was already on her collarbone again, sucking and licking. Then on her nipple, tasting her wetness mixed with the salty taste of sweat.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Too. fucking. much.</em>
</p><p class="p2">"Up, now," he said, slapping her harder this time, interrupting her play on his cock, making her yelp.</p><p class="p2">"You're seriously enjoying this slapping thing, Sousa––" she said, looking at him, slightly amused.</p><p class="p2">"I admit it –– I am, a little bit," he whispered, smirking at her while moving under to lay on his back and place his head on the pillow, "Come here, I want you," he said, moving her legs up and guiding her towards his face.</p><p class="p2">Knowing she was already close, he didn't lose any time. As soon as she sat on his face, he started flicking his tongue through her folds, keeping her from moving with one hand and touching her clit with the other "you taste so good, baby, so good" he moaned, watching her from between her legs, "Pinch your nipples. Hard" he said, still fucking her with his tongue.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>She looked so wrecked and perfect. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>He was technically dead and this was his heaven for sure.</em>
</p><p class="p2">She brought her hands to her breasts and did what he asked, as she felt closer again, she started rocking her hips, fucking herself on his tongue. He changed his pace, thrusting two fingers inside her, making her whimper, and moving his tongue against her clit. </p><p class="p2">He stretched her so fucking well. </p><p class="p2">It was unbelievable. </p><p class="p2">She felt so close "I'm almost there –– I can't ––" </p><p class="p2">At that, he sped up his pace inside her, hitting her roughly, making her moan even louder, "Fu–fuck yes, I'm coming, fuck fuck fuck fuck –– oh god," she moaned, pulling his curls, locking eyes with him while rocking against his tongue until her vision went black, and she felt her walls clench around his fingers again.</p><p class="p2">She collapsed against the headboard, tired after all of the...activity.</p><p class="p2">He let her go after gently licking all her wetness, leaving her to whimper every time he touched a sensitive spot. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She climbed off him to finally lay on his chest, relaxing against him, "I'm so glad I asked you to do something different, you are…kinky? To say the least,” she said, curling up on his side, "but I didn't do anything for you," she pouted.</p><p class="p2">"You did plenty...and I have other “kinky” ideas, as you call them. But now you have to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! I hope it wasn't too much and I hope you liked it! I can't respond easily because I rarely use AO3 from my notebook - except for posting - but comments are always appreciated. Love u all. ♥️</p><p>I added this fic to my dousy series - I'll update the series with some drabbles whenever I feel like it.</p><p>Anyway, you can find me on twitter as @mssimmonsfitz and on tumblr here: https://msalyasimmonsfitz.tumblr.com ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! Hope you liked it! I added this fic to my dousy series - I'll update the series with some drabbles whenever I feel like it.</p><p>Anyway, you can find me on twitter as @mssimmonsfitz and on tumblr here: https://msalyasimmonsfitz.tumblr.com ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>